


The Blackout

by ZoiIsSomehowHere



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Challenge: One-Night Stand Fanfic, Chase cares more than Jack thinks, Jack's afraid of the dark, M/M, One Stormy Night, there's only dialogue at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoiIsSomehowHere/pseuds/ZoiIsSomehowHere
Summary: Jack doesn't like the dark and will endanger himself just to seek comfort from the only person he truly cares for.
Relationships: Jack Spicer/Chase Young
Comments: 20
Kudos: 52





	The Blackout

Jack jumped as his lab suddenly went dark and a loud bout of thunder sounded above him in the now silent lab. His bots were still running, but Jack couldn’t see where any of them were. He started shaking, having forgotten how much he hated the dark since his lab was always so bright. Stumbling into a table along the way, he managed to make it into the main house, then out the back door, leaving it open for his bots to close later, and taking off into the night sky, his body already guiding him towards Chase Young’s home even in the torrential rain.

It took Jack an hour to get there, having to land a few times to keep from getting struck by lightning, but as soon as he was on that cliff, he went and pressed himself against the door of the citadel, shaking from how cold he was and the rain that was soaking his body to the bone. He slid down, the light of the torches near him giving him a gentle sense of security as he closed his eyes, curling up into a ball. He was just a few inches from where the rain was hitting the stone of the cliff, but all Jack cared about was that he was safe in the maw of the cave and in the light of Chase’s home.

When Jack woke up, he wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he was now sitting naked in a warm pool of water. He sighed happily, the shaking in his body calming a little bit as he relaxed into the slightly warmer body behind him.

Suddenly, he sat up and pulled away from the person behind him, turning around and coming face to face with Chase Young, who had moved to capture him in his arms again. Looking into the taller man’s eyes, Jack realized that Chase was angry. He was probably upset that he had to deal with Jack on a night like this where he was sure Chase had been relaxing in front of a fire reading or something.

But the man just gathered Jack back into his arms and turned him around, going back to where they had been before and sighing softly in irritation. Jack didn’t speak, afraid that talking would anger Chase more. He could feel the tears starting to gather in the corners of his eyes, worried that he was going to be hurt as soon as he wasn’t shaking from being cold.

But an hour later, when he was finally allowed out of the bath after being thoroughly washed by Chase, which was embarrassing, he was wrapped in a warm towel and dried off, Chase still not speaking and much calmer than he had been before. Once Jack’s body was dried off, he was wrapped in a large robe matching the one Chase pulled on himself. Then his hair was toweled off and he was guided to a pretty black vanity where a hairdryer was set. Jack glanced up as Chase took the hairdryer into his hand after wrapping his hair with his own towel. The taller turned his hair forwards and began to dry Jack’s hair, doing his own (Which took half an hour) after.

Jack was then led to a dining room and given a warm meal. The small albino was still silent, looking down at his feet. It was the longest he’d ever been around Chase without saying anything, but the taller man seemed to appreciate it. Jack ate quietly, unable to stop the tears that suddenly started falling down his cheeks. Chase quickly took notice and frowned, moving to pull Jack away from the table in order to kneel before him and cup his cheeks.

“Jack.” The Dragonlord spoke softly, worry and concern written clearly across his face.

Jack just shook his head, wiping at his eyes with his robe clothed hands, pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes. A sob wracked through him, and before he knew it, he was latching onto Chase and sobbing into his chest, curling into a ball as the taller held him and gave him comfort.

It took a while, but Jack eventually calmed down to soft hiccups and sniffles. That was when Chase spoke again, worried for the teen in his care. “Jack…?” He asked softly, nudging the smaller to look up at him.

“I-I’m sorry…” Jack croacked weakly, his voice hoarse from crying. He rested his head on Chase’s shoulder, shaking his head softly and curling into the taller man. “I… I didn’t want t-to be alone… Th-The power w-was out at m-my mansion a-and I didn’t kn-know where to g-go but I wo-wound up here before I kn-knew it…” He explained, having to pause and take a break to catch his breath. “A-And I th-thought you w-were mad f-for me seeking y-your company, b-but I had been f-fine if I s-stayed outside…. There was l-light…” He told Chase, closing his eyes. “A-And you w-warmed m-me up, and ma-made sure I w-wouldn’t get si-sick and I’m just co-confused?” He told Chase, curling up a bit more. “N-No one’s e-ever cared a-about me b-before…”

Chase sighed softly and held Jack close to him, staying for a moment before shifting so he was holding Jack in a bridal hold. He began walking somewhere, speaking as he did, his voice quiet and gentle with deep undertones.

“Jack, I was upset because you endangered yourself going out in the storm like that. You could have died. I often worry over you, but I didn’t want to mother over you. I have tried many times to keep you from the conflict, concerned for your safety, but I realized there was no stopping you. Instead I put my attentions on preventing you from getting gravely injured. I was upset because you put your life in danger to come see me.”

The man walked into a large bedroom and gently set Jack in the middle of the bed. He pulled the sheets from under him and laid them over him, tucking him in before joining him in the bed and pulling Jack close as the smaller began to cry again. “I dislike that you would put yourself in such danger because you have no care at home. I know you’ve never experienced true care for your wellbeing by someone else, and I have not expressed my care for you properly and have probably only helped to distort it. I wish to right that wrong Jack. I care deeply for you, more than you’ll ever realize. You were young when we met, but you are a man of your own right now, and I no longer have to hold back. You still seek my company when you are frightened, and I will take that as a wish to be with me.” Chase said, holding Jack tight to his chest. “I will never let you be alone again.” He mumbled softly to Jack, closing his eyes and pressing a gentle kiss to the albino’s head.

“Sleep Jack, tomorrow you will move yourself from your home and live in mine. I have been waiting to do this, so I already have a space for you to move in your lab as long as your robots remain in that room. You will stay with me and never need to be frightened to this degree again.” Chase assured, feeling Jack’s breathing slow to an even pace after a few more minutes.

Chase sighed softly, holding Jack close and tangling their bodies together. “What you do to me boy….” He mumbled softly, a small smile falling over his lips as he kissed Jack’s forehead and went to sleep himself, glad that Jack still loved him enough to seek him out for care.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a blackout last night due to maintenance near my house, and it was hot as all hell so I wrote this instead.


End file.
